The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHDINWAQ’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in October 2004 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is a purple-pink Anthurium pot plant named ‘ANTHUCOEN’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,630) and the male parent is a pink Anthurium plant named ‘ANTHBESKA’ (unpatented).
The new variety was selected in September 2006 from a selection of the hybridization and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Nov. 19, 2012. ‘ANTHDINWAQ’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.